Remember
by DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: Donna wasn't anything special. She wasn't pretty and she wasn't smart. Never in her life had she done something important. The only friend she had was her Gramps and that was just sad. But what if she had done something important and just couldn't remember? What if she started to remember?


_**Its been done before. I know it has. I have personally read many of them. I just love the idea because Donna will always be one of my favorite companions.**_

_**I do not own Doctor Who**_

* * *

**Remember **

Donna Noble woke up from her nightmare with a gasp. She couldn't even remember what had happened in it, but what she did recall was the blinding pain she felt in her head. What was wrong with her? She sat up from her bed, and tried to pick out any more detail from it.

Her only answer was even more blinding pain from her head. The pain was so bad, it made her black out for a couple of seconds. She stopped trying to recollect her dream, not wanting to experience anymore the feeling anymore.

She stumbled her way off her bed and somehow made it to her bathroom. Leaning down to the sink, she turned it on and splashed herself with some water. It soothed the pain she was feeling a little bit. Looking up, she caught her reflection and almost scoffed at it.

She was ugly. He red hair had lost its bright healthy shine it used to have and was now a dull color. Leaning in closer, you could see how tired and bloodshot her eyes look. She had more wrinkles than ever on her face from frowning so much.

It was all that stupid dreams fault. She had been having it for what seemed like forever, but she could never seem to recall what had happened in it. All the sleep she wasn't getting was starting to weigh down on her. She needed more sleep.

Pushing away from the sink, she went downstairs to where she could hear her grandfather in the kitchen.

"Hey Gramps!" she tried to say cheerfully. It didn't work and he looked at her concerned. It was getting harder and harder to hide it from him.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked softly, while handing her the tea he had made her.

"Nightmares? What are you talking about?" How did he know? She thought she hide it so well.

"Donna, I am your grandfather. I can tell you aren't feeling well and not getting enough sleep. I am worried for you."

"Don't worry Gramps, I am sure it will stop soon and everything will go back to normal." She nodded to herself, before she headed out of the kitchen and upstairs to get ready for work.

Wilfred watched her head upstairs, a bad feeling creeping on him.

Ever since the Doctor had dropped her off with the warning to never tell her about him, he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

When Donna had been with the Doctor, he had seen life in her eyes. She had been so happy. Whenever she came back from an adventure he would be here waiting for her to tell him what they did this time. When she would explain the story in detail to him, her whole face light up with happiness. He missed seeing her like that.

He missed her knowing she was important. He missed her not hating on herself anymore.

Now that she couldn't remember, he watched that version of Donna slowly slip away. It hurt him to watch his only granddaughter slowly deteriorate before his eyes.

Without even realizing he was doing it, tears dripped down his face. Muffling a sob with his fist, he sat down at the counter.

She needed the Doctor.

The Doctor was the only person that could bring her back from the endless down spiral she was heading in.

* * *

The Tardis slowly spun around in space, not a destination in its near future. Inside this time machine sat a lonely sad man. Actually, not a man, but an alien species called a Time Lord. He sat on the floor of the Tardis, head in his hands.

He was so lonesome. He never realized how much having a companion filled in the deep silence he felt in his head. A silence that would never be filled with the thoughts of others of his race. He never thought he would miss the sound of Donna auguring with him, but he did.

He missed all the sass she had. He missed how her face would flame bright red and her eyes would light up with an inner fire when they argued. It was all his fault.

Maybe he should have been so impulsive and thought of an idea that would have helped her with the Time Lord Meta-Crisis. It was possible he could have helped her and she wouldn't have forgotten about him. She had said she wanted to be with him forever. Now that wasn't possible.

Who was going to knock him down a couple pegs when he got arrogant? Who was going to make him laugh as much as she had? The ringing of the phone on the Tardis made him look up from the floor. Who would be ringing him? There was no one left.

Getting up, he swayed a little. How long had he been sitting on the floor? He walked over to the phone and picked it up, not caring who it was.

"Hello?"

"Doctor?" the panicked voice of Wilfred Mott was heard.

"Wilfred? What's wrong?" The Doctor's voice was scratchy from not talking in a while. He cleared his throat.

"You need to come here." And before the Doctor could reply, he hung up.

A feeling of terror filled the Doctor and he quickly put in the right coordinates and with the familiar wheezing sound, the Tardis was off.

* * *

After talking with her Gramps, Donna headed to her room to change out of her pajamas.

Finding some nice slacks and a dress shirt was a little difficult, because she had no clean clothes. She dug around in her closet for a little while before she came out triumph with a pair of grey slacks and a nice flowery blouse. It's not like she had a uniform, being she was only a temp. The worst temp in Chiswick, she thought with a grumble.

Slipping on her clothes, she put on an insignificant amount of makeup, not really caring what she looked like today. If her appearance was as bad as she felt inside, then there wasn't much she could do to fix herself up.

She made her way halfway down the stairs before a blinding pain ripped thought her head and she passed out, falling down the remaining stairs.

* * *

Sylvia Noble had been sitting in the living room, sipping at her tea while reading the newspaper. Well, you couldn't really say she was reading it, because her thoughts were elsewhere. She was thinking about her daughter.

Her daughter, Donna, who had just gone back up the stairs, had been different ever since she had come back from her trips with the Doctor.

When she had come back with all her memories of the Doctor erased, Sylvia had at first been very happy. She never liked the Doctor. She had felt like he had been taking her only daughter into unsafe things. He was arrogant. She disliked him.

But after Donna was home for a while, Sylvia noticed a change in her daughter. She might not act like it all the time, but Sylvia loved Donna with all her heart. She didn't mean to say such mean things to her sometimes, it just came out. It was always too late to stop the words from hurting her daughter.

She noticed Donna wasn't happy anymore. She was sad all the time and looked dead on her feet. She no longer had that spark in her eyes. It was gone.

A thumping on the stairs made her look up and she gave a piercing scream.

* * *

Wilfred had been sitting in the kitchen still nursing his cup of tea when he heard the scream. He raced out to where it had come from and dropped his cup when he saw Donna on the ground at the foot of the stairs.

"What happened?" he asked, helping Sylvia left up Donna's body and bring it to the couch.

"I don't know. I was just sitting here when I heard her body falling down the stairs!" Sylvia sobbed out.

"We need to try to wake her up so we can ask her." Wilfred gently shook her shoulders, trying to draw her from her slumber. She opened her eyes with a groaned and gave a sob when the light struck her.

"Donna, sweetie, what happened?" Sylvia asked, softly moving Donna's hair away from her face.

"My head," she whimpered before passing out again.

Wilfred sat back on his knees, a defeated look on his face. What could they do? His granddaughter was in pain and he didn't know what to do. Never in his life had he ever felt this hopeless. Seeing someone you love in pain was a horrible thing.

He sat there, thoughts zooming around in his head. A sudden thought hit him.

The Doctor.

"We need to call the Doctor," he said abruptly. Sylvia looked at him and shook her head.

"He can't. He said she could never see him again or remember. It will kill her!"

"She's already dying anyway!" he shouted, "Can't you see it? She has been slowly slipping away from us ever since her mind was erased! It's causing her pain! She is not happy anymore! Maybe…" he stopped to collect himself.

"Maybe this is for the best," he finished with a whisper. Sylvia looked at him in shock before she just nodded.

"Do what you must."

* * *

The Tardis landed with a bang and the Doctor ripped opened the doors, racing to the front entrance where the very familiar face of Wilfred stood, waiting. When he got closer, the Doctor could see the distress on his normally happy face.

"What is wrong?" the Doctor gasped. Wilfred didn't say anything, he just lead the Doctor into the house and to the living room.

Stepping into the room, the Doctor was greeted with a sight that caused his two hearts give a painful lurch. He kneeled down by the figure of his best friend and hesitantly touched her face with shaking hands.

"What happened?" his whispered, blinking back the tears suddenly gathering in his eyes.

"Ever since you left," Wilfred began, "she hadn't been the same. She wasn't happy anymore. She never smiled. A while ago, she started having nightmares. I don't think she knew that I knew because she tried to keep it from me. I could tell, of course, because she's Donna, never been very good at hiding things," he stopped to give a rueful chuckle.

"I heard a scream and immediately raced out, and noticed her on the ground. She woke up for a little and told us her head hurt."

"What do you want me to do?" asked the Doctor.

"We want you to unblock her memories." Sylvia, speaking up for the first time since the Doctor had shown up.

"But that is going to kill her!" the Doctor whispered harshly, getting up from his crouch, running a hand through his hair.

"We know." The Doctor looked at them with a sigh, took in their expressions on their faces and nodded tiredly. He walked back over to the couch and reached out to Donna. Putting his hands on her face, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Closing his eyes, he quietly whispered,

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Donna sat up from the couch with a pained gasped. So many thoughts raced through her head. They didn't make sense. Pictures upon pictures flew around in her head of different planets with different people. Time traveling was real. She had time traveled in a machine called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space.

But one thought stood out from the rest.

The Doctor.

The crazy, lovable Doctor who had thought she was special. Who had called her the most important person in the universe. Her best friend.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with the worried expressions of her family.

"What happened?" she asked, gasping thought the pain ripping in her head. Before they answered, she zoned in on the only figure standing.

"You compete and utter idiot!" she shrieked, ignoring the pain she was feeling in favor of standing up to slap the person. He let her. She beat her hands on his chest again and again.

"It was my choice! I would rather die than have to forget you! You didn't give me a choice!"

"I didn't want you to die." He whispered softly

"It wasn't your choice," she repeated back bitterly. She sat back down, the pain become too much to her. A hand gripped hers and she looked into the teary eyes of her Gramps.

"Donna? How are you?" he asked, carefully looking over her face. She opened her mouth to reply, and a scream came out. She screamed so loudly her ears hurt. The pain was unbearable. It ripped thought her whole body, consuming her with its fire. It couldn't be stopped.

But then something miraculous happened.

* * *

The Doctor hung his head as he listened to her yelling at him. Was it bad of him to say he missed this? He missed her yelling at him? He missed everything about her. When he had first come in, his eyes had looked over her, almost possessed. He hadn't been able to see her for so long. He didn't want to forget what she looked like.

When she had screamed, he knew she was about to die. To be burned up by the Time-Lord essence, something a mere human couldn't take. He had accepted this was going to happen and that there was no longer anything he could do to stop it. But then he saw it.

Wisps of gold slipped out of her mouth. It surrounded her body, making her face almost glow. She seemed almost angelic. It was a very familiar sight. She was regenerating. He rushed forward and grabbed Wilfred and Sylvia.

"Shut your eyes!" he screamed before doing so. There was a rush of warm air and Donna stopped screaming. Opening his eyes, he looked at Donna. She was lying on the couch, so still it looked like she was not breathing. His eyes hardened when he saw this. She hadn't made it.

"I am so sorry-" he was cut off by the beautiful sound of Donna gasping for air.

They rushed over to her side. She opened her eyes tiredly, and looked at him.

"You stupid spaceman. I told you everything would be alright." With those words, she fell into a deep sleep.

"Is she okay?" asked the confused Wilfred.

"Yes," the Doctor breathed, happy disbelief bleeding into his tone, "Yes, she is okay. She just needs to rest."

* * *

When Donna finally woke up, she was alone on the couch. Everything came rushing back to her and she gave a happy sigh when she realized everything had not just been a dream.

She sat up, and winced at how sore she was. Her chest really hurt, but on the bright side, her head didn't hurt anymore. She hadn't felt this rested in so long, it felt nice. Rubbing her chest, she gave a sudden gasp.

"Doctor!" she screamed. He came rushing into the room, along with her gramps and mother.

"What?" he asked, alarm seeping into his tone. She didn't say anything, she just grabbed his hand and held it over where her heart should be, and then to the side. He gave a quick intake of breath, not believing what he was feeling.

Two heart beats.

He opened his mind, and gently probed Donna's mind. An answering push came back. His head no longer echoed emptily like it used too. There was someone else to now numb the silence. And that's when the Doctor started to cry.

Donna held him and they both sunk to the ground. She could feel his pain. She could read his thoughts. She understood everything now. She understood the great pain he felt when he thought of his people and what he had to do. She felt his guilt.

She saw all his regeneration's. She saw all the things he had to do to be where he is right now.

"I'm not alone anymore," he said, sounding so childish that it made Donna want to cry.

"You were never alone, you silly Time Lord," she answered back.

And it was true, he had never been alone. He had friends all through his life that helped him and made him who he is right now. He just never realized it. Now he would always have someone with him, someone who wanted to travel the stars with him. Someone he loved.


End file.
